


A tree

by LiteraryMotions (BiblioMatsuri)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Haiku, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-20
Updated: 2015-09-20
Packaged: 2018-04-22 15:39:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4840991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BiblioMatsuri/pseuds/LiteraryMotions
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Untitled haiku.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A tree

A tree broke in half  
during the night. Its crown spills  
thorns around the curb.


End file.
